In Both Darkness and Light: Love and Vengeance
by quuruli
Summary: As Luminous awakens after centuries, he meets a girl named Lania and became a family. One day, a dark magic within him suddenly emerges and has destroyed his only home. Luminous continued his journey as he tries to take over the darkness that has grown within him. But is that darkness only because of the Black Mage's curse? Or is it because of his forgotten past and regrets?
1. A New Beginning

My very first publicized fan fiction for I have kept all my writings rot away in my laptop. Maybe it's time to share some. I've been playing the Luminous job in Maple Story for quite a while now and I was somehow disappointed with the fact that Luminous' story seemed too... rushed. And I just had to have my imaginations take over me to be satisfied with his story. I even thought Lania, ahem, *spoilers*. Just how the fuck did that happen? Nonetheless, please enjoy and be gentle on your reviews. If I get positive feedbacks (even just one) then I might just have to continue letting my imagination go wild and paint it with words.

*Warning with spoilers for those who hasn't played it yet*

* * *

It was an unexpected turn of events. Awakening after I have sealed away the Black Mage for the sake of Maple world, I met a girl with a tied shining silver hair whose name is Lania and Penny, a cat, who later turned to be my new family.

"Ugh..." I groaned as I opened my eyes and struggled to stand up. _Where is this place?_ I can only see tall trees and sunlight peeking in the leaves. It's strange... I can feel peace within the serene forest. The chirping of the birds and the calm sound of the wind have made me hang loose despite of my ignorance of what has happened the aftermath. We must have been successful defeating the Black Mage.

I let my vision observe the forest again until I saw a wondering and curious young girl slowly walking towards me. I quickly imposed back my senses and my guard up. Now is the time to ask what is happening.

"Where are the others? What happened? Where am I?" I asked the young woman in an unconsciously loud tone and grabbed her in the arms.

Slightly startled by my actions, she replied "Oh, thank goodness you're not dead! You're gonna be okay. This is a small forest located near Ellinia. My name is Lania."

"What is this place? Ellinia? Take me to Elluel." I told her in a demanding manner thinking it was an emergency situation.

"Elluel? I think I heard that in a fairy tale one time..." She replied to me with utter confusion and innocence.

_What's with this girl? This is absurd. I have to find a way out of here and see Mercedes immediately._

"Where is the Black Mage? Has he invaded your town?" I asked another question.

"Black Mage? I heard a story about five heroes defeating some evil old wizard called the Black Mage hundreds of years ago, but I think that was just a fairy tale too..."

_This is madness. Could hundreds of years have passed by in the blink of an eye?! _

"I feel... odd."

"Hey, whoa, not on me!" She replied on a surprised manner.

"I-I will be all right. Are you not too young to wander the woods alone? Where are your parents?" confused to all that has been going on, I asked her.

"I... don't know. Me and Penny have been here for as long as I can remember..." her eyes grew a little lonely. I did not further comment by her statement and immediately apologized.

"I apologize. I meant no offense."

"It's okay!" She smiled. "Penny's my best pal. She's also a cat, but at least she's pretty good at talking. I kinda miss talking to people though. Penny always just nags me."

"I fear I am a poor company. I have never been one for much small talk." I awkwardly replied.

It's the truth. Being the guardian of light, it had its own downsides. I should say that I've never had a simple life. Improving my skills in light magic and training to be stronger has always been one of my main goals. I have only had my master and Vieren as my family and a few friends such as Freud, Mercedes, and Aran. I have never met my parents, albeit it was never a desire of mine to meet them. There were enough to have someone in my entire life, as I thought it was, and Aurora was my only home.

"For somebody that's bad at words, you sure use a lot of big ones! Why don't you come back to my house? Me and Penny can make you something to eat." Her smile grew bigger. Her innocence and profound loneliness seems to have caused her not to mind meeting a stranger like me.

_If the Black Mage is truly gone, perhaps I could find meaning in a simple life._

"Y-yes, I will accompany you. If it is not too much trouble."

It felt a little awkward when she grabbed my hand as we went towards her wooden house not far away from where I woke up. Little did I know, it was another start of journey; a journey towards a new beginning. Not as the guardian of light, but as a person.

_Oh master, Vieren and my friends... I wonder where you are now. It seems that everything has changed. I wonder what our life must have been without the Black Mage attempting to take over our beautiful world. We could have been perhaps led a carefree lives altogether. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

A New Hope

_And now, I am no longer the guardian of light but as a mere person who is trying to find a meaning in this second life that I have been given. Perhaps this is fate. Is this a new beginning for me without the Black Mage? I guess I am reborn with a new purpose that I have yet to discover. _

_I had no memory. I had no family that I remember of. I did not even know my own name. I did not know where I have come from although I can still clearly remember the time as I opened my eyes and lied with my thin robe in the depths of a snowy field. Across the blizzard that blurred everything in sight, a silhouette slowly approached to me and a brunette old man with a beard came to my vision. _

_You and this young girl have told me the similar words that have given me a spark of new hope._

"_You're going to be alright. Take my hand and I shall give you a new home." You said that to me with such a gentle voice. It was as if a father has spoken to me. It was as if I've finally experienced having a family in my lifetime. I held your hand without hesitation. I suppose it was your charm to people that I have never gotten from you as your apprentice. _

_Insecurities took over my humanity and my belief had nearly disappeared. Yet in one faithful day, you found me. And in that very moment, you called me by the name "Luminous"._

_It's such a shame that I was not able to thank you enough, old man..._

I slowly opened my eyes and the sun has finally risen. I blankly stared at the ceiling for a while realizing that it was just a dream. _Strange. _It was so vivid that it felt so real. It felt as if I was watching my own past.

_It's time to get up. Lania and I still have fishes to catch in the river. Penny might nag again. I wonder when we are going to eat some pork or beef... it's been a while since we have eaten one. Later I might start crafting arrows again to hunt some pigs. I'm really starting to crave..._

I rose from my bed and went down stairs to see Lania. It has been years since she found me in the deep woods. Crazy as it may seem, it only feels like yesterday. She and Penny have grown so much and I have become fonder of such a very simple life. I still cannot believe that I have a new family.

"Good morning! Looks like someone had a good night sleep." A female voice has greeted me. As always, I am greeted with such cheerful tone.

"Good morning. And yes, given the comfortable wooden bed and the knitted blanket, who wouldn't?" I complimented her with her efforts of making Penny and I comfortable. It feels good to be sometimes treated as a child. Maybe it's because I did not have my own childhood.

"You still use big words, don't you, my lord?" She replied and even bowed to me in a jokingly manner.

"Hah. And when did you address me as such? Clearly I am just a simple man, young lady!" And I replied with a manner of how a noble man speaks. Conversations like these would go for hours and eventually her mood changes and I know how to make her feel better. Her mother died of severe illness when she was about 4 years old. I guess she was able to remember that event. One day, her father decided to go to the town of Ellinia.

"Wait here for me, alright? Father will come back with a feast of fruits and meat. I will also have another surprise for you so you should behave while I am gone. I love you, Lania and I will always do. Take care of yourself while I'm away." Her father told her as her father patted her head with a smile and bent knee. Days, weeks, and even moths have gone and her father never came back. No one knew why. No one knew them. Was he killed? But there were a lot of possibilities. And all I could think of is on how I can make her feel better because that's all I can do for now.

Should I give her a surprise? And for Penny, of course. Imagine how that cat would keep whining again. Should I give her a tour in this Ellinia town that she speaks of? I've only been to Elluel but she does not know that place... yes, soon I'll give her a tour. But I should visit that town first and be familiar with it.

"Lania, have you been to Ellinia?" I asked her while we were trying to catch fishes in the river.

"Nope. But daddy always talked about it so many times! Daddy said the town wasn't like any other. The buildings are in the huge branches of the trees and the people there are fairies and he kept telling me there was this really old man called Grendel the Really Old. He said that Grendel the Really Old was like the chief or the town or something! And he said that all the magician explorers came from there! He called it the "Tree Town" but I wish he let me go with him..." at first, she was really enthusiastic but then, sadness had hit her again. I wrapped my arms around her and held her closer against me. I can feel her pain but I'll never understand the love of a parent. It must've been a very warm feeling inside.

"_Soon I'll show you the world._" I murmured.

"Say again? Didn't understand what you're saying..." she asked.

"Nothing. We've been here for hours and I think we caught enough. Penny must be hungry now. Shall we go?"

"Okay!"

We went home along with our basket of fishes. We held the basket together, to keep our balance due to its heaviness. This is our usual routine. But this time, I took away the basket from her hands and held hers instead. Slightly startled by my actions, it eventually felt natural to her and locked my fingers into hers. I never held her like this. Her hand is really soft... and warm. I watched her as her eyes watched the green road and her silver hair danced gracefully as she walked. Only then I realized she is actually pretty.

"What?" she asked me and looked at me with a curious look.

I immediately turned my eyes on the road, keeping my cool so she wouldn't be suspicious.

"Nothing. I just saw a bug in your hair and was supposed to remove it but I couldn't because of this basket I am holding."

"Oh, I see... I just thought you were trying to observe my lovely face." She teased me.

"How absurd. Who would dare to?" I told her with a rebuttal.

"I'm just kidding! Can't you take a joke?" she started to laugh.

"I don't see why this is funny." I replied.

"You'll never get it anyway, dummy!" she suddenly ran through the door and stick her tongue out at me... as always.

Her occasional childish acts always made me smile a little at the end. No matter how annoying it is sometimes. But I guess that's Lania. Tomorrow, I will go out and finally visit Ellinia. Maybe I can also ask this Grendel the Old about Elluel and start finding Mercedes. I have this feeling that our seal on Black Mage has already weakened that has caused my awakening. Were Mercedes and the others also unconscious for centuries also? It's time to make a move and I have to find out.

"Luminous! What are you doing there just spacing out? We still have to cook dinner, you know!" Lania shouted through the window.

"Yes, coming."

* * *

It's been a while since I actually wrote this. I made some revisions here to avoid a cliché story and I think I did well and I suppose it's not too predictable? I hope so. Still gonna keep Lumi's past as a dark matter. And some hints of shabby scene. Oh, damn me, a hopeless romantic bastard. Kidding. I just thought it'd be boring without some romance with Lania. Lol. But overall I'll make this an adventure type based on some quests at maple, just adding additional perspective of Lumi. A review would be very much appreciated! It'd give me ideas about my composition, you know... if it's terrible or so-so because I'm still having trouble painting my imaginations with words. It's still difficult, to be honest... But thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

"_Master... why the name Luminous? When you found me that day in the snowy field, were you not hesitant to keep a stranger such as me in the Harmony?" I asked the old man. Ever since I spent more time with them, I never doubted the answers that I was given because I believed in them although a lot of other questions had always made me more curious. They somehow became the pieces of a puzzle that I was trying to fit in my mind. But until then, I still could not remember anything past the day I was founded._

"_Luminous. Something that is clear, bright, and enlightening. Just like your eyes, they are luminous." He explained my name with just a few words. After hearing his answer, I've wanted to know more why. So many questions lingered in my mind and until now, I'm not satisfied. Selfish as it may sound, I want... no, I need to know more about where I came from and who I truly am. Unfortunately, I did not and do not know where to start._

_The once brunette man with a beard has become so much older. His neatly tied hair is very long in length and almost all of its strands have become white so did his beard and eyebrows. With so much years that have passed, I've almost forgotten what he looked like._

"_Another dream...? It's so vivid again. But why is the past repeating itself?_" The sun started to rise again and I could already hear the birds' chirping. I got up from my bed and went downstairs to wash my face. I boiled the fresh milk that Lania got from her goat at the backyard for my morning cup. I realized that Lania is still not awake so I decided to leave a note.

_Lania, _

_I will be out for a while. I will be back by afternoon. Take care of yourself for me. I will be back, I promise._

I carved the note on a bark of a tree since we did not have any paper and pen. Our home was so isolated that only in the slightest chance someone could find it. So isolated that we're almost uncivilized. And so, I set out to travel to Ellinia along with my bag with a knife, small piece of cloth, some fruits, and a bag of water if ever I get lost and to regain my energy since the place is a huge forest. I had also carved a wooden rod in case uncertain dangers should happen. I wasn't able to try but I hoped that I will be able to cast spells with it as my master has taught me.

To be frank, I do not know which road leads to Ellinia and all I have is my years of basic training and my instincts with me for these kinds of situation. My master was a very wise man and has not only taught me about light magic but has also taught me about survival skills.

"_Hmm. Elluel's hidden entrance is somewhat similar to the environment. My lead to Ellinia should start there."_ I thought. It's true that Elluel has a hidden entrance in defence to the Black Mage. And in order to get to the kingdom of elves, you had to have a special type of amulet to gain entrance given by high authorities or even the ruler himself else the entrance becomes invisible to your senses. Upon entering the hidden entrance, a main gate will be seen with a powerful magic barrier. You were then observed by the colour of your aura depending on your intention; red for bad, blue for neutral, and green for good and this was only seen by Elluel's specialists that guarded the gate. Its mechanism was indeed effective. It also signified that if you were welcomed to their kingdom, you were considered as an ally. At that time of crisis by the Black Mage, a lot of warriors were lost, not only the elves, and the hidden entrance was set so they could implement the highest security measures as possible to ensure the civilians' safety which was a top priority. It was understandable that even I would do the same to my people.

I continued to walk along the road and I saw a monster beside a tree from afar. It looked similarly to the evil eye but it was pale and almost transparent. It was single-eyed and its body was similar to a lizard. It was huge; almost the size of a crocodile and it has humps all over its body. I sneaked into it and slowly took my knife out my bag.

"_Luminous, my friend, there are a lot of powerful monsters in this world. Each has their own strengths and as well as weaknesses. It's not just about defeating your enemy. It's about strategy. And no matter how weak they look, never underestimate them as the cliché says." Aran, who was a friend of mine, once told me those words. It wasn't the greatest advice I have ever heard but he had a point. At first impression meeting Aran, he looked like a warrior who only knew how to slay his enemies, but as our friendship grew, I realized he was a very intelligent man. And at the time when I last saw him on my way through the Black Mage's castle, although exhausted from our battles, he still smiled at me. _

_I'm now starting to think if he and the others are still alive._

I leaped to my feet and stabbed the monster with my knife. The monster immediately turned its sight to me as soon as I made a sound but not fast enough. I was able to cut the side of its stomach that it started to bleed green and howled in pain.

"Your blood does not quite seem to fit your complexity, my friend." I smiled and said those words as if the monster could understand what I was saying.

I quickly jumped back as it tried to swing its tail towards my feet. In a certain amount of time its wounds began to heal. As I thought, the single-eyed monster was closely related to the evil eye which can regenerate or renew its lost body parts except for its head. I charged again but this time, I planned to aim for its head to cut it off. I leaped to my feet the second time and stabbed its skull and pulled my knife towards me. The monster's body was cut in half, lengthwise, almost cut in two. It finally dropped to its feet as blood flowed from its body on the ground.

I walked towards the nearby tree and slid each side of my knife on its bark to remove the dripping green blood and cleaned the remaining stain with a piece of cloth. I sat on the ground to catch my breath and sighed in relief. But while I was resting, I began to hear simultaneous growls. It was as if a pack of monsters are hidden near my location, watching me. I carefully observed my surroundings while holding my knife backwards with my left arm and dropped my bag but as soon I started to turn my head upward, I saw more evil-eyes coming out of the hole within the huge dead tree. It must've been their house.

"_Good. More target practice. It's time to put my hunting skills in use. 8… 10… 11…_" I counted every monster that jumped off and surrounded me. I prepared my stance position and locked my eyes on one of the monsters.

And in that very moment, after centuries of being unconscious, I was ready to use magic again.

* * *

End of chapter III. I know first impressions are very important and everything especially on Chapter I but that has been my plan from the very beginning. If I'm consistent enough then I'd be able to update once a week and again, reviews and suggestions are very much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

After many attempts of killing each of the monsters, I realized it was impossible to finish the battle with melee attacks. I jumped to the highest branch of a tree and rested my hand against to balance myself. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to take back my composure. As I took the wooden rod behind my back that was tucked in my belt, I calmed my mind and called out to the energy of nature.

"_I'm starting to feel my mana... I hope I will not wear out. Master, Vieren, and friends, please be my guide." _I recollected my memories of them, giving me serenity to converge on my magic.

I opened my eyes and jumped back to the ground. I locked my sight on the monsters and casted the skill Magic Claw. It was one of the most basics skills that magicians could learn. The skill attacked at least three of the monsters that stood near to each other. They began to howl in pain as the magic burned and cut through their bodies and heads. I quickly turned around and saw the evil eye leaped to me. I hastily took out the knife and unexpectedly cut the monster's neck allowing its blood to squirt toward my face. I casted my magic claw again to attack until none was left but only to realize there was only one remaining. It growled and started to retreat back to its home which allowed me to relax. I walked towards my bag and took out my water to wash the stain of blood in my face. I sat for a while and leaned against the tree to catch my breath.

"I did it." I told myself. It was an achievement for me given that I was unconscious for centuries and suddenly, Lania came to my mind. I immediately wondered what she was doing. I went back to my feet and continued my journey to Ellinia.

After following the tracks that would lead me to my desired destination, I started to feel a magic near me and a sign slowly appeared in front of me. It was Elluel's entry sign. As I thought, it was still there. But I felt something unusual, its magic has become weaker and a faint vision of the invisible portal can already be seen. I tried entering but to no avail due to the absence of the amulet that I was given centuries ago.

While I carried on to my journey, I felt a presence of a man but nonetheless harmless. I followed my instinct and I finally saw a man wearing a black robe and a pointed magician hat. I came closer hoping that I would be able to ask directions leading to Ellinia.

"I am guessing those are armor and weapon scrolls?" my sudden asking seemed to slightly surprise him.

"Ah... yes, sir. Would you like to browse for scrolls?" he was approachable enough not to hesitate about me. I suppose my appearance didn't look suspicious.

"I would love to but I am currently travelling to Ellinia. Do you know the directions that would lead me to the town?" I asked him and he pointed the road saying that I just have to follow it. I gave him one of the apples that I took with me as an appreciation.

"Thank you very much. You don't know how much I was starting to get hungry. Perhaps this kind of business is not enough to make ends meet." He thanked me. His tone was a little tired and sad.

"My name is Luminous. What brought you here anyway? I do not think that a lot of adventurers pass by here."

"Adventurers used to walk by through here but now, they use vehicles and airplanes as their mode of transportation. It's amazing but now it's just sad that I'm not profiting like I used to." He explained to me and I began to become curious about the vehicles and airplanes that he mentioned.

"Vehicles? Airplanes? What are those?"

"They're like horses and ships but they're much faster. They're like machines and cannot only accommodate just one person."

"Hm. That sounds very convenient. Why don't you sell in town?"

"I would if I could. But vending spots are just too expensive for me to lease."

"I wish I could help you but fret not; you will have your own business stand someday. Do not give up, my friend."

"Thank you very much for your kind words. My name is Vega, by the way."

"Very well, Vega. I should go." I ended the conversation with the stranger named Vega.

After following the road that Vega told me, I was finally in Ellinia. I was able to go for not more than 10 minutes since I didn't encounter any monsters along the way. The presence of young fairies playing as they flew around the town became a sign of welcome. Some of the houses or establishments seemed to be built on the huge tree branches, strong enough to safely support each of their heaviness and some were on the ground. Most of the people living there were fairies, similar to elves without wings. I walked around to see more of the town, Lania's father's description of Ellinia must have been so clear it gave her an idea what the town looked like.

There were a lot of adventurers as well, as witnessed from their weapons that they brought with them. The fine weather also beamed sunlight that battled against that trees. I then asked one of the townspeople if they knew about a person named Grendel the Old, hoping to be given direction.

"Excuse me, young miss. Do you know anyone named Grendel the Old?"

"He's at the magic library."

"Do you know where it is?" I asked again.

"It's in the middle of the town. Just climb about 4 branches."

"That's very nice of you. Thank you very much."

"You talk... really odd... but you're welcome." She answered me with great doubt as her eyes narrowed and her eyebrows nearly met.

"May I ask why? I don't speak abnormally, do I?"

"Nah. You just sound so formal and all that. But I think you're very kind."

"Ah. Is that so... well, I should go. Thank you again."

"Alright."

The young ladies' impression about me was very unusual. Perhaps the way that people talk has also changed. I followed the stranger's instruction and I was able to find a building that has "Magic Library". I entered the building and found a young boy.

"Hello. Do you know someone named Grendel the Old? I heard he lives here."

"Uhm... He said he'll be back within a few days."

He was courteous enough to stop what he was doing and I didn't stay for long. I walked around the town again to study the people. Then I saw a human with a tied black hair; she wore a white coat and eye glasses, always looking at some sort of paper, not minding her surroundings. I should say she's really busy and she doesn't look that young either. Perhaps she has a daughter? Another one was a fairy, a little short and she looked troubled. It seems that she lost something very important.

After a while of observing the place, I went to a weapon shop where I could browse different items for mage. "I wonder if they sell shining rods." I thought. Mages like me who uses light magic are very few in number and shining rods were only created upon request to adept blacksmiths. Procedures in making rods took at least a month and if lucky, it'd be a week shorter. Making shining rods work with magic doesn't stop with its creation. In fact it also required a special magic in order for the rods to be able to be used.

Upon entering, I walked towards the young fairy girl who seem to own the shop. I asked her if she knows a weapon called the shining rod. She apologized because she knew nothing about what I asked. I was a little disappointed since I can never use my magic properly without a shining rod until I saw a dual bow gun behind her.

"Young lady, do you sell that dual bow gun behind you?" I was a little surprised about what I saw. Dual bow guns were only used by elves and used infinite magic arrows.

"I'm afraid it's only for display, sir." She answered with a smile.

"Where did you get it?"

"My father said that it was found by our ancestors near the outskirts of Ellinia. Legends also say that they were used by Elves. I don't know if they really exist, though."

Little did I know that I have actually been staring at the weapon for quite a while thus giving the young fairy suspicions about me. I immediately snapped out when the fairy asked me if I was okay and apologized. I finally went out of the shop and sat on a bench. I also started to wonder what could have happened after the war. What happened to the elves and to the war? Did they lose? And Afreud, Mercedes, Aran, Phantom, Vieren, the Empress, Shinsoo, the Knights of Cygnus? I also remember Demon Slayer, one of the Black Mage's commanders, was trying to help us.

And in that moment I decided to find out more. Lania may have only been my family for all these years but I cannot leave my past behind me and have to face it. And in that way I can only find my peace of mind.

Finally I'm done with chapter IV. I've actually been working on this for weeks but due to having a lot of work, it took me quite a long time to finish. And for his relationship with Lania, it will be very interesting. With his dark side, maple story will never be the same. But yes, as always, your reviews and suggestions are very much appreciated. They're very exciting to read and thanks for those who made this as their favourites and followed the story! I still can't believe it. It gives me inspiration and motivation, you know? Hehe


	5. Chapter 5

Very short chapter... Too much work load _ although I'm still trying to decide if I'll have to change the perspective into a third person POV.

I wanted to search for more answers but I realized it was time to go home. The distance between Ellinia and our house wasn't too far which would only take him about half an hour. Before going back, I was also able to sell some of my bounties that I have gathered when I encountered monsters. Surprisingly, although Ellinia seemed to be a new town for me, it was indeed still Victoria Island's delicacy.

When I finally reached my destination, the sun has already set. The surroundings became serene and only an occasional chirping of birds could be heard. It was already dark but the fireflies made a faint glow that gave me vision to Lania's face as she blankly stared at the ground and sat on the stairs that led to our front door. "_She must've been bored all day._" I thought.

"I'm home." I warmly greeted her and walked slowly towards her. Yes, _home._ It wasn't a dream anymore. It wasn't a place that I came back for. But it was a person.

She tried hard to hide her excitement as she heard my voice and greeted me with cool instead. "Welcome home, Luminous." She embraced me tightly as she stood. For the first time after I have awakened in centuries, I was able to feel Lucia's presence. The woman I had always loved has appeared before my eyes. Her beautiful hair that always caught my attention, I was able to caress again. Her embrace that always kept me warm, I was able to feel again. And as we finally looked into each other's eyes, I realized it was only Lania.

"Why are you crying? I'm here."

"I thought you were gone forever. Please don't do that ever again." She snivelled like a little girl. I wiped her nose and eyes with my clothes as if I was taking care of a baby.

And in that moment, that sheer moment, I have felt warmth and faith once again after Lucia was gone right before my eyes. My world was starting to heal itself again despite the destruction that the Black Mage has tainted in my life. Despite the fact that I was the one to blame for my only family's death, I started to forgive myself. And that night, I was able to sleep soundly. The dream that I kept on dreaming didn't appear. Perhaps I somehow found peace within myself that I didn't have to remember the past or think about the future but live the present itself. I didn't have to look somewhere else.

* * *

Chapter VI Preview

"I have no use of you anymore, child." The Black Mage coldly looked down at her as she was struggling to fight for her life. She wasn't the star child that the Black Mage was trying to find for all these years and have found out that it was me all along.

...


End file.
